


Самое быстрое расследование на Диком Западе

by eugenias



Series: 1872 [1]
Category: Marvel 1872, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), AU, Established Relationship, M/M, winterspider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: AU Marvel 1872: Баки жив и работает вместе со Стивом в участке, храня одну единственную тайну.





	Самое быстрое расследование на Диком Западе

**Author's Note:**

> коллажи к работе  
> [http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/177520977349/click-to-zoom-no-tomorrow-without-a-yesterday ](http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/177520977349/click-to-zoom-no-tomorrow-without-a-yesterday)  
> (пожалуйста, нажмите для увеличения)
> 
> Спасибо Мери Кей Шеллу за название ;)

К вечеру на улице стало шумно, как в Нью-Йорке на Таймс-сквер, и на какое-то время показалось, будто война не изменила его жизнь. Иллюзия счастливой жизни так часто маячила перед глазами, что с каждым разом было всё сложнее отворачиваться, погружаться в свои мысли, забывать о том, что с ним стало. В конце концов, в отличие от некоторых его товарищей, он жив. И это, несомненно, плюс такой жизни в тихой глуши, где не происходит ничего интересного.

Ну или почти ничего.

Джеймс попал в Таймли сразу после войны. Стив Роджерс, высокий, белокурый солдат, с которым они вместе служили, предложил ему работу. Что тут было думать? Конечно, душа жаждала возвращения в Нью-Йорк, на родную улицу, где уже тогда его никто не ждал, но глупо было отказывать Стиву, понимая, что такой работы в Нью-Йорке он точно не найдёт.

Стива назначили шерифом, а любому шерифу нужен помощник. Во время войны Роджерс натаскал его, научил идти на врага врукопашную и стрелять из пушек Старка, научил не бояться и применять хитрость в бою, так что он подходил на эту должность настолько же идеально, насколько Стив подходил на должность шерифа.

К сожалению, Таймли только выглядел тихим, давно забытым городом. Для своих размеров он имел слишком большую криминальную историю. Концы большинства преступлений последних лет вели непосредственно к Уилсону Фиску, мэру города, и здесь никто ничего не мог поделать. Но Стив пытался.

Он ввалился в участок неожиданно, держась правой рукой за левое плечо, и Джеймс по привычке подскочил на месте, решив, что люди Фиска опять угрожали Стиву расправой.

— Он меня укусил, — пожаловался Стив, обрывая помощника на полуслове.

Присев на скамейку для посетителей, Стив откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, слишком довольной, учитывая, сколько у них нераскрытых дел. Это настораживало.

— Кто? — выдержав паузу, спросил Джеймс.

Стив причудливо сжал губы, тихо рассмеявшись. Потёр нос, следом выдохнув, и открыл глаза, устремив их острый взгляд на Джеймса. Несмотря на завершение рабочего дня, его рубашка всё ещё выглядела идеально выглаженной, пуговицы на жилете были расстёгнуты. На усталом лице прорезалась двухдневная щетина, которой завтра утром уже не будет. Стив знал это. Он знал все привычки своего лучшего друга. Его пристрастие к чистой одежде и безупречному внешнему виду всегда напоминало о Наташе.

— Старк, — легко ответил шериф. Он, оттолкнувшись от скамьи, поднялся в прыжке. На белой рубашке не было крови или дырок. Джеймс разглядел лишь круглый мокрый след. — Ты представляешь?

— Допился до чёртиков, — спокойно сказал Джеймс и вернулся к созерцанию бумаг на своём столе.

Лежавшее перед ним дело вело к одному из людей Фиска, но судя по тому, сколько раз на дню мэр захаживал к ним в гости, чтобы узнать что-нибудь на этот счёт, то либо всё это проделали за его спиной, либо ему срочно требовалось засадить кого-то за решетку. Так что Джеймс усердно искал след.

— Старк хороший, — Стив сел за свой стол и покачнулся на стуле. — И пить стал меньше.

Джеймс мимолетно глянул на друга. Стив выглядел как никогда расслабленным и спокойным, в кой-то веки он не ждал подвоха и не говорил об очередном заговоре. Но Барнс заметил, что после его общения со Старком, так случается всегда. Видать, у этого механика свои секреты обольщения Стива Роджерса. Но шериф, по обыкновению, вряд ли замечает любовный интерес к себе. Хотя и он бы не знал ничего, если бы Старк не проболтался.

— Да верю-верю, — кивнул Барнс, не отвлекаясь от чтения.

— Рабочий день закончился ещё минут пятнадцать назад, — Стив качал ногой, выбивая ритм по ножке стола. — Ты кого-то ждёшь?

— Дочитываю дело, — Джеймс ткнул в бумаги пальцем. Написанный Стивом протокол имел неточности, что мешало составить цельную картину произошедшего.

Джеймс безбожно врал. Он уже час тыкался носом в эту страницу, но не читал дальше. Ему лишь нужно подобие увлекательного занятия, которое в любой момент можно прекратить. Изучение очередного глухаря вполне подходило под это описание.

Роджерс сидел и качал головой из стороны в сторону, будто о чём-то задумавшись. На его столе не было никаких материалов, Барнс сам лично убрал всё утром, спрятал под замок от греха подальше. Стив мог заступить на ночное дежурство в довольно скверном настроении, так что Джеймс старался предусмотреть всё.

— Этот парень повесился сам, — Стив повернулся, улыбнувшись.

Как будто говорил о горячих булочках, а не о трупе, что пару недель назад болтался в петле возле салуна. Столько шуму наделал этот парень в то утро, когда миссис Бартон обнаружила его, проходя мимо. Посетители Фисковского гадюшника, конечно, за всю ночь не слышали ни звука.

— Сам? — неуверенно переспросил Джеймс. Ему казалось, что всё это время они пытались доказать обратное.

— Да, Бак, сам, — Стив перестал дёргать ногами. — Учитывая, как Фиск трясётся, этот человек был одним из лучших среди его шайки. Очень преданный в глазах босса. Скорее всего, свернул не на ту дорожку. Напился, совесть замучила. Нашёл выход, чтобы не злить босса.

— Но, кажется, разозлил.

— Ну, он уже умер, так что дела ему до этого нет. Однако, Фиск знает, что среди его свиты предатель. Поэтому и рыщет.

— Так ты нарочно тянешь это дело? — спросил Баки, наконец поняв, к чему были все эти разглагольствования. — Чтобы Фиск помучался?

— Ну да, — подтвердил его догадки Стив. Джеймс встал с насиженного места и подошёл ближе к другу. Что-то здесь было не чисто. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — сказал Баки, наклонившись к лицу Стива. Его нос причудливо дёрнулся.

— Ты меня нюхаешь? — недоумевал Роджерс.

— Ты ведь пил со Старком, не так ли?

Стив снова улыбнулся. Только теперь эта улыбка не напоминала умалишенного. Вина. Да, это то чувство, которое Роджерс, не стесняясь, взваливал на себя абсолютно всегда. Но в этот раз он это заслужил. Отклонившись в сторону, он рассмеялся, нервно потёр шею, продолжив глупо улыбаться.

Баки, однако, совсем его не винил. При его работе и стрессе порой хочется пропустить одну-другую, а что уж говорить о работе шерифа, когда почти каждый в городе считает, что смеет указывать ему на полный непрофессионализм. Здесь слишком много людей, находящихся по другую сторону справедливости, и Стив страдал от этого так, как никто другой.

— Немного. Ещё полчаса, и всё выветрится, обещаю.

— Боже, как всегда, — Барнс упёрся руками в столешницу, грозно смотря на Стива. Так близко пьяные нотки в его глазах виднелись отчетливо, Стив не умел их прятать, и как только Баки это проморгал? — Если ты собрался пить вместо него, то это плохая идея. Даже твой организм не выдержит столько!

— Тони можно помочь! — возмутился Стив. — Он гений, Бак. Ты когда-нибудь был в его мастерской?

— В следующий раз, пожалуйста, будь разумнее, — с заботой попросил Джеймс. — И как тебя здесь одного оставишь?

— Как будто в первый раз. Обычно, ты убегаешь сразу же, как Питер приносит булочки, не замечая очевидных вещей.

Какой же он _дурак_! Баки прикрыл глаза рукой, вспоминая свои быстрые побеги. А ведь не раз ему казалось, что Стив какой-то не такой, он даже говорил об этом Питеру, но тот лишь пожимал плечами, ведь был не так близко знаком с шерифом, чтобы судить.

От мыслей его отвлёк звон колокольчиков, что висели на двери. Подняв взгляд, Джеймс увидел Питера с парочкой бумажных пакетов. Питер — славный малый. Его родители погибли от рук людей Фиска ещё до того, как Баки и Стив заступили на службу. Причин никто не знал, но Джеймс порой позволял себе вольность и вытаскивал дела из подземного архива. Его расследование сдвинулось с мёртвой точки пару месяцев назад, но потом вновь застыло на месте.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся Питер. Он вытер ноги о коврик, лежавший у входа, и поспешил доставить ценный груз: знаменитый пирог Мей Паркер — любимый ужин Стива Роджерса. — Как дела, шериф?

— Мы с Джеймсом раскрыли дело, — Стив довольно стукнул Барнса по спине. — Правда ведь, Джеймс?

— Он раскрыл, — Баки кивком указал на Стива и выпрямился, поправил рубашку и застегнул пуговицы на синем жилете. — Ещё две недели назад.

Подняв брови из-за раздраженного тона Джеймса, Питер тихо сказал «ясно» и поставил на стол перед шерифом пакет с пирогом. Роджерс просил такой на каждое своё дежурство, расхваливал и называл божественным источником энергии.

— Спасибо, — Стив улыбнулся пареньку.

— В следующий раз такой же с яблоками? — поинтересовался Питер, искоса поглядывая на Барнса. Тот держался стойко, всё ещё раздражённый ужасным поведением Стива.

— Да, если можно.

— Всё, что угодно для нашего шерифа. Увидимся.

Уходя, Питер вновь застопорился на коврике у входа. Его взгляд падал на доску объявлений. Он изучал висевшие там плакаты и извещения, рекламные афиши о театральных выступлениях на Второй улице и схематичные портреты преступников с надписью «Разыскивается». Наткнувшись на одно из таких объявлений, Пит нахмурился и поторопился уйти. Джеймс с тревогой наблюдал за этим.

— Все твои дела под замком, — Барнс положил ключ рядом с бумажным пакетом, из которого доносился приятный запах. Он тоже любил стряпню Мэй Паркер и иногда даже ужинал у Паркеров, но, по возможности, старался этого избегать. — Вернусь через двадцать четыре часа. Надеюсь, к этому времени ты не сопьёшься.

Забыв о собственном деле, что осталось на столе, Баки рванул к выходу.

— И снова, — вдруг заговорил Стив. Баки затормозил у самой двери, ровно там, где минуту назад стоял Питер. Слишком поторопился. — Убегаешь за ним.

— Сегодня на улице небезопасно, будет лучше, если я провожу его до фермы Паркеров. Тебе ведь не нужно ещё одно убийство со следами насилия?

— Разумно, — Стив пожал плечами.

В эту секунду Джеймс выбежал из участка. Шериф же, взяв ключ, открыл нижний ящик и вытащил пачку дел, приготовившись работать. Его взгляд на секунду скользнул на окно, выходящее на главную улицу. Освещение было ни к чёрту, но он сумел разглядеть, как его лучший друг, Баки Барнс, улыбается смущённому Питеру Паркеру.

 

***

Закатное солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, и духота, которая на протяжении всего дня мучила людей, понемногу отступала. Уже можно вдохнуть полной грудью и не бояться задохнуться от нехватки кислорода. Выходя из участка, Джеймс придержал дверь, чтобы звон колокольчиков не разнёсся на всю улицу. Он не хотел привлекать к себе, да и к участку, лишнего внимания.

Питер стоял слева от входа, но Джеймс обратил на него внимание, только когда тот зашелестел пакетом. Он повернулся, улыбнувшись, и ласково оглядел Питера с головы до ног. На шее синяков не было. Забавная клетчатая рубашка скрывала руки до локтя, так что ему удалось рассмотреть лишь предплечья, с которым тоже было всё в порядке.

— Меня никто не бил, — привычно сказал Питер, когда взгляд Джеймса наконец-то упал на его лицо.

— Я должен был убедиться, — виновато подхватил Джеймс. Совесть работала на опережение, но с прогнозами у неё явные проблемы. Разве Питер хоть раз злился на переизбыток заботы?

— Они ко мне и близко не подходят уже четыре месяца как. Так что твоё оправдание перед шерифом звучало ужасно глупо.

— Что ж, я надеюсь, он хотя бы не умеет читать по губам, — Барнс кинул мимолётный взгляд на окно, как бы невзначай. Он знал, что Стив постоянно наблюдал за тем, что творится на улице, именно через это окно.

— Проводишь меня? — Питер игриво выгнул брови, его губы растянулись в улыбке.

Джеймс сглотнул, ненадолго задержав свой взгляд на них. До ужаса сильно хотелось коснуться этих губ пальцами, провести по ним, оттянуть, нажимая большим пальцем на подбородок. От этих мыслей рот наполнился слюной, и он сглотнул так тихо и так незаметно, как мог. Но Питер всё равно увидел, заметил его заминку и от этого улыбнулся ещё шире, вызывая новый поток мыслей, желаний и чувств.

Воспоминания о том дне, когда Барнс умудрился вляпаться во всё это, грели душу в любой знойный день в Таймли. Он часто вспоминал, как возвращался домой после дневной смены и услышал, как кучка подростков измывалась над кем-то, кидаясь необдуманной нецензурной бранью. Для Таймли это в порядке вещей, и он бы прошёл мимо, даже не обратив внимания, если бы не увидел тонкую фигурку, прижавшуюся к стене одного из пустующих домов.

Питер много раз приносил им хваленые пироги миссис Паркер, но ни разу и словом не обмолвился, что после возвращался домой с синяками. Его руки всегда были спрятаны под рукавами слишком плотной для климата Таймли рубашки, а на шее порой висел тонкий шарф из непрозрачной ткани. В такие дни Питер кашлял и говорил, что чувствует себя неважно, и следующую неделю они оставались без пирогов.

Тогда Баки не прошёл мимо, помог Питеру, а на следующий день начал обучать его самой простой оборонительной технике. И, несмотря на успехи, которые Питер делал походу их следующих занятий, каждый раз провожал его до дома вот уже на протяжении шести месяцев. За это время парень успел возмужать, руки уже не казались безжизненными плетьми, на лице всё чаще появлялся здоровый румянец, выносливость выросла в разы.

Питер здорово отвлекал его от мыслей о Наташе. Он скучал, порой горевал, вспоминая рыжие кудри и алые губы, покрытые тонким слоем губной помады. Наташа всегда плевала на правила религиозных фанатиков, которые порой заглядывали в их забытый город.

А ещё Питер напоминал, что нельзя жить прошлым.

— Кому эта посылка? — спросил Барнс, кивнув на бумажный пакет в руках Питера.

— Тебе? — хитро улыбнулся Паркер.

Сунув пакет в руки Джеймса, Питер оттолкнулся от стены, спустился по маленькой деревянной лестнице из пяти ступенек и вышел на главную улицу. Барнс последовал за ним. _Такой несносный._ Поспешив за Питом, он едва не сшиб женщину, но удержался на месте, даже не коснувшись её.

Он шёл позади Питера на расстоянии в пару шагов и никак не мог перестать думать о красивых губах. Не выпускал его из виду, вдыхая аромат теплого хлеба, доносившийся из пакета. Так они дошли до конца улицы, и, только свернув к фермам, поравнялись плечами. Джеймс снова улыбнулся, поймав счастливый взгляд карих глаз.

— Так шериф снова умыл тебе нос? — тихо спросил Питер.

Им предстояло часовое путешествие через каменную пустыню. Только так можно попасть на ферму Паркеров. За грудой камней, которую природа объединила, превратив в жаркий пустырь, начиналась жизнь. На границе пустыни и фермы тёк мелкий, но бурный ручей. А после него камни сменялись песком, песок — чёрной землёй, на которой через несколько метров от края росла трава, вполне себе зелёная. Она казалось Джеймсу символом жизни в этих пустынных степных краях.

В свете закатного солнца пустыня выглядела не такой безжизненной. Глыбы отбрасывали могучие тени, разбавляя пожелтевшие от времени камни холодной чернотой.

— Он вёл нечестную игру.

Питер рассмеялся, услышав разочарование в голосе Джеймса. Это звучало так забавно, что он просто не смог сдержаться. В таком свете Джеймс представал редко, всё чаще и чаще стараясь выглядеть умным и сдержанным человеком. Всё-таки он блюститель закона, человек от государства, ему по должностной инструкции надлежит иметь хорошую выдержку и ясный ум.

— Задел твою душу, сержант?

— Нет у меня никакой души, — Джеймс опустил взгляд вниз и несколько секунд разглядывал камни под ногами. — Война забирает с собой всякую сентиментальную чепуху, и уже не хочется тратить время на пустые обиды.

— Поэтому ты никогда не рассказываешь о своей жене? — Питер ускорил шаг, стараясь идти немного впереди Джеймса.

— В свою защиту скажу, что ты никогда о ней не спрашиваешь.

— Про шерифа я тоже не спрашиваю, но это не мешает тебе трещать о нём постоянно.

— Но тебе ведь нравятся истории о наших со Стивом приключениях? — спросил Барнс, неожиданно облизав высохшие губы.

— Нравятся, — кивнул Питер. — По их мотивам можно романы писать.

Они зашли за камень, что тянулся к небу, в высоту достигая метров двух, а то и трёх. И Баки, посмеиваясь, схватил Питера за руку, притянув к себе. Лучи солнца, натыкаясь на преграду, не касались их. Баки, положив ладонь на шею Питера, рассматривал его в вечернем свете. Он водил пальцами по выпирающим позвонкам, и мальчишка вздрагивал в его руках так, словно никто и никогда не касался его так.

Он дотронулся до коротких волос на затылке и, склонившись, коснулся пухлых губ Питера, который тут же закрыл глаза и схватился за Джеймса, чтобы не упасть, с силой сжимая предплечья, сминая тонкую ткань рубашки.

В его прикосновениях Джеймс становился тем, кем всегда боялся быть на людях — собой. Война изменила его, научила держаться стойко и не преклонять колено по первому зову, но с Питером так не получалось. Он находил его слабые точки, не стесняясь нажимал на болевые, но не вызывал ненависть или презрение. Он просто знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы получить желаемое.

Поцелуи, случавшиеся здесь, всегда отличались от любых других. Резкие, отчаянные, самые честные и любимые, они скрашивали почти каждый поход на ферму Паркеров. Джеймс не позволял себе забывать ни один из них.

— Притормози, парень, — тихо рассмеялся Джеймс, почувствовав, как руками Питер порывался залезть ему в штаны. — Я тоже скучал, но не здесь же.

— Почему нет? — игриво спросил Питер, ухмыляясь. Барнс снова поцеловал его, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты же знаешь, старина Эдвин может в любой момент вывести своих собак на прогулку. Я не могу рисковать _тобой_.

— А говоришь остался без сантиментов.

С таким же игривым настроением, они отправились дальше, но делали ещё несколько остановок для поцелуев. Питер рассказывал о сегодняшнем дне. И улыбался. Чем ближе они были к домику Эдвина, что стоял на границе каменной пустыни, тем тише звучал голос Питера. Солнце опускалось всё ниже, мрак подбирался к ним сзади, но они шли на шаг впереди.

Остановившись у ручья, Питер быстро скинул разношенные ботинки, загнул потёртые джинсы почти до колена и ступил в воду. Перешагнуть ручей не составляло труда, но Паркер предпочитал «остужать» в нём уставшие от ходьбы ноги. В жару и Барнс грешил тем, что расхаживал без ботинок и с задранными штанами по ручью. Воды в нём по щиколотку, но из-за неровного каменистого дна и активного течения, брызги получались высокими, и одежда почти всегда намокала.

В доме старика Эдвина не горел свет.

— Присоединишься?

— Не сегодня, — Джеймс помотал головой. Стоя рядом с ботинками, оставленными Питером, он наблюдал за тем, как тот ходил из стороны в сторону, аккуратно ступая и жмурясь от холодной воды.

Наклонившись, Питер набрал немного воды в руки и умылся, а потом провёл влажной ладонью по волосам, приглаживая. Джеймс разглядывал его силуэт, не стесняясь, и знал, что Пит от этого всегда в восторге.

— Что, если мне поискать работу в городе? — спросил Питер, развернувшись к Джеймсу лицом.

— В городе? — переспросил Джеймс, хмурясь. — Только не говори, что Стив предложил тебе какую-то мелкую работу в участке.

— Не шериф, — Пит покачал головой и снова наклонился к воде. — Мистер Старк. Ему нужен помощник по дому. С тех пор, как мисс Поттс вернулась обратно в Нью-Йорк, он предлагает мне работу.

Барнс нахмурился. Хорошо, что в этой полутьме Питер вряд ли разглядит его недовольство. Он откровенно негодовал из-за этой ситуации, но, к сожалению, понимал, что итоговое решение будет за Питером, и он не тот, кто смеет его отговаривать. И так уже испортил этого мальчишку, как же можно обрывать его мечты?

— И что за работа? — Джеймс включил свою сдержанность, подавив эмоции.

— Ну, где-то прибраться, что-то помыть, — начал Питер, нарочно растягивая слова. — Помочь с его работой, когда это необходимо. Я неплохо разбираюсь в чертежах. Мистер Старк сказал, что меня нужно чуть-чуть поднатаскать, и я вполне смогу поступить в колледж в ближайшем городе.

— Ну он же заядлый пьяница, — констатировал факт Барнс, на этот раз не сумев проявить нужную сдержанность. — Чему он вообще может тебя научить?

— Поверь, он даже под мухой всегда мыслит трезво, если дело касается науки.

— Тебе нужны деньги?

— Я просто хочу работать и иметь возможность чаще видеть тебя, — признался Питер. — Его кузница недалеко от участка. Ты всегда сможешь за мной присматривать, если переживаешь.

— А что думает Мэй?

— Она ничего не знает. Я хотел сначала тебе рассказать, узнать твоё мнение. Я хочу работать у мистера Старка. Он показал мне несколько своих проектов, когда два дня назад я доставлял ему пироги.

Питер продолжал плескаться в воде, пустив в ход ноги. Капли почти долетали до Барнса, но тот умудрялся вовремя отходить в сторону, и одежда оставалась сухой. А ещё Питер смеялся, своим заливистым смехом умеренной громкости.

— Я просто… Подумал, что вдруг моё слишком частое мелькание перед окнами участка будет тебя смущать. Мы с тобой никогда не бываем на людях, и... Ну вдруг, я подумал, что…

— Подумал, что я стыжусь тебя? — воскликнул Барнс.

— Ну вроде того, — подтвердил нехитрую догадку Питер. — У нас же с тобой лет шесть разницы. И вроде как общение со мной тебе не по статусу. Я слышал, как ты говорил шерифу, что проводишь меня до дома. Почему ты просто не сказал ему, что я твой _друг_?

— Друг, — усмехнулся Джеймс и стянул ботинки, положив пакет с пирогом на камни рядом. — Друг? Ты _так_ это называешь?

— А как мне ещё _это_ называть? — не понял Питер.

Зайдя в воду, Барнс тихо пискнул. Вода оказалась чертовски холодной. Но останавливаться он не стал, направился прямо к Питеру решительной походкой. Тот немного отошёл в сторону, как бы убегая, чтобы немного позабавиться. Он брызгал водой, высоко поднимая ноги, и капли соскальзывали со ступни, летели вниз, бесшумно стукаясь о беспокойную поверхность, вливаясь в ручей, возвращаясь к своим истокам.

В неравной борьбе Питер всё-таки намочил одежду Джеймса, правда, не брызгами. Барнс, поймав его, крепко обнял, подхватил под бёдра и поднял над водой. Паркеру пришлось схватиться за его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Рубашка от его прикосновений вмиг намокла. Убедившись, что Барнс держит крепко, Питер губами коснулся щеки, а потом прижался к ней своей. Отросшая щетина покалывала нежную кожу.

— Я не стыжусь тебя, — Баки, повернув голову, поцеловал Питера в лоб. — Просто не хочу подставлять под удар. Не хочу, чтобы получилось, как с Наташей. Если кто-то узнает, нам не жить, малыш.

И чтобы Питер не сболтнул глупость, Барнс потянулся к его губам и поцеловал. Довольно глупый поступок, учитывая, что здесь даже тот же Джарвис мог их увидеть. Или любой, кто шёл со стороны ферм на городские гуляния. Если среди каменной пустыни всегда можно спрятаться за очередным валуном, здесь всё как на ладони.

Они целовались медленно, неторопливо, Питер притирался к нему и с каждым разом это всё больше походило на прелюдию. Джеймс ослабил хватку, аккуратно отпуская Питера, давая ему возможность встать ровно, и как только его ноги коснулись каменистого дна, руки легли на вздымающуюся от прерывистого дыхания грудь Барнса.

Им обоим вскружило голову. Питер принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на жилете Барнса, а тот в свою очередь гладил его ягодицы, надавливал на промежность, откровенно дразня, и целовал так, что дышать было сложно.

— Подожди, — остановил его Питер, прижимаясь лбом к плечу. Он тяжело дышал и именно поэтому желал передышки.

Барнс воспользовался моментом. Наклонившись к воде, он сполоснул руки и лицо. Приятная прохлада не отрезвила его, а наоборот завела ещё больше. И всё, что было вокруг совершенно не имело значения. В одинокой пустыне, наполненной мраком, вряд ли кто-то увидит их, а не шуметь они научились давно.

— Ты чего там копаешься? — нервно засмеявшись, спросил Питер. — Оу-оу, полегче.

Выйдя из воды, Джеймс сел на колени и за руки притянул Питера к себе. Обхватил ягодицы влажными руками, даже сквозь ткань чувствуя, как они напряглись. Джинсы были велики Питу, так что как только Барнс расстегнул ремень, Питер подхватил их, чтобы те не упали в воду. Потерев руки между собой, чтобы согреть их, Барнс расстегнул пуговицу и стащил штаны ниже.

Джеймс провёл по члену рукой, ощутил его тяжесть, от чего возбудился ещё сильнее. Повторил это движение несколько раз, пока Питер не издал протяжный выдох. Поддаваясь соблазну, Баки взял в рот, положив руки на талию Питера. Парень дрожал в его руках, и это оказалось заразно: практически сразу же Барнс почувствовал дрожь и в собственном теле.

Несмотря на журчание ручья, Джеймс отчётливо слышал тяжёлое дыхание Питера. Эта именно та реакция на ласки, которую он ждал. Оборванные вздохи звучали куда искренней, чем стоны и тихие призывы к действию. Паркер пытался контролировать их, хотел дышать бесшумно, но не получалось. Он срывался, набирая воздух в лёгкие, а Джеймс улыбался в душе, наслаждаясь приятными звуками.

— Ты же сказал не здесь, — хрипя, выдохнул Питер, сильно стискивая штаны в своих руках.

Баки ещё несколько раз двинул головой навстречу бёдрам Питера, ловя медленные, но уверенные толчки, а потом выпустил член изо рта, чтобы ответить. Пит, кажется, уже молиться начал. Он слышал тихий шёпот где-то над головой.

— Похоже, ты умеешь добиваться своего, — рассмеялся Джеймс, лаская член рукой. Он поднял взгляд на Питера, но почти не различал черты его лица. Его пошатывало от возбуждения и хотелось, как можно скорее вернуться к ласкам. Кажется, он слишком жадный до члена Питера.

— Я мог бы и потерпеть.

— Судя по тому, как твой стояк упирался в мою ногу, не мог.

Барнс уже приготовился снова насадиться на член, коснулся губами головки и, решив немного поиграться, обвёл её языком, нежно пососал и пустил чуть глубже в рот. Но вдруг раздались громкие выстрелы. Штук шесть подряд, а после небольшой паузы ещё столько же. Впопыхах, Питер оттолкнул Джеймса, натянул штаны, застегнул ремень и неряшливо заправил рубашку, мигом перебравшись на другой берег. Барнс подхватил их обувь, перепрыгнул через ручей и дальше они побежали вместе. Бумажный пакет с пирогом остался на той стороне.

Удирая подальше, они остановились только в тот момент, когда песок сменился сухой травой. Питер смеялся, как безумный, и хватал Баки за руку, но из-за темноты иногда промахивался, касаясь тех частей тела, которых не планировал. Он прижал Джеймса к старому засохшему дереву и поцеловал, прерывая волну собственного смеха.

— Если бы ты сосал мне под выстрелы, я бы кончил как раз под последний, — ухмыльнулся Питер, отрываясь. Он уткнулся лбом в грудь Барнса и тяжело выдохнул.

— Когда я возвращался за ботинками, — отчего-то довольно протянул Джеймс, гладя предплечье Питера, — мне показалось, что кто-то прятался за камнями.

— Показалось — ключевое слово. Там и днём почти никто не ходит.

— Ага, — глупо ответил Барнс, мимолётно коснувшись губ Питера. Слишком много поцелуев за одну ночь. Кажется, они никогда не целовались так много. Да если и целовались, то за закрытыми дверями или другими преградами. Они прятались, боясь быть замеченными. — Но это возбуждает.

Питер, усмехнувшись, положил свою ладонь поверх штанов Барнса. Гладил, сжимал, обводил контур члена пальцем, пока Джеймс целовал его, тяжело выдыхая от приятных ласк. На этот раз звук выстрелов едва донёсся до них, но смех ни у одного из них сдержать не получилось.

— Нет, точно не здесь, — смеясь, сказал Питер. — Пошли скорее.

Минут через десять они добрались до самого дальнего амбара фермы Паркеров. Отсюда было видно, что Мэй Паркер ещё не спала, но это ничуть не смутило Питера. Оказавшись за закрытыми дверями, он не потрудился даже зажечь фонарь. Вцепился в Барнса, впопыхах расстегнул ремень на штанах. Под тяжестью револьвера «Кольт нэви» в кобуре, запасных патронов и наручников штаны упали на землю с грохотом.

Питер поцеловал Джеймса, жадно и с нетерпением, с присущей ему страстью и похотью, в которой погряз за секунды. От лёгкой вечерней прохлады не осталось и следа. Кожа горела от прикосновений как от лучей палящего солнца, и Джеймс рвался за каждым таким касанием, тянулся, стоило Питеру отклониться хотя бы на градус.

Питер — его зависимость; непонятная и неправильная, прямо как бутылка, с которой ходит Старк. Но теплее, нежнее, _слаще_. Он пьянил, заманивал в свои сети, как паук, и всё, что оставалось Джеймсу — подчиняться.

 

***

На старой, непригодной для правильного использования бочке в железной миске горела свеча. Она давала не так много света, но всё же разрушала кромешную тьму ярким огнём. Из-за небольшого сквозняка, который возникал из-за множества мелкий щелей, пламя виляло в стороны, но не гасло.

Джеймс в одной рубашке лежал на старом матрасе, используя руку в качестве подушки. Питер лежал рядом, головой касался его плеча и вертел в руках наручники Барнса. Он улыбался, осматривая их, и задавал всякие глупые вопросы, чтобы не уснуть. Вопросы о жизни в Таймли оказались самыми сложными. Джеймс не пылал любовью к этому городу и с удовольствием уехал бы отсюда, не подумав, если бы только выпал такой шанс. Конечно, исключительно, со Стивом. Но Питер менял всё и даже больше.

— Так ты остался здесь из-за жены? — Питер скривил губы, нарочно выделяя слово _«жена»_.

— Я остался из-за Стива. Он столько сделал для меня во время войны. Я обязан ему даже тем, что всё ещё живу на этом свете. Этим же обязан и своей жене. Слишком многим я задолжал собственную жизнь.

Джеймс нервно рассмеялся. Тема больная настолько, что хотелось что-нибудь выпить.

— И какой же она была?

— Война?

— Жена, придурок.

— А, — Джеймс приподнял голову, взглянув на мирную фигурку Пита. Он такой прекрасный, и рассматривать его голое тело в таком свете одно удовольствие. Его белая кожа приобрела странный желтоватый оттенок, а местами казалось серой, как сухая земля. — Разве ты не знал её?

— Конечно, я видел леди Наташу, — кивнул Питер, повернувшись к Джеймсу. Он перевернулся на бок и, подперев голову рукой, смотрел прямо в глаза Барнса. На груди блестели подсохшие капли спермы. — Но никогда не имел возможности поговорить с ней. Или узнать поближе. Она была очень красивой.

— А ещё смелой и сильной, — Барнс облизал губы. — Таких женщин почти нет. Стреляла она лучше, чем я. За любое оскорбление могла язык вырвать. Всегда думал, что ничто в этом мире не способно её остановить. Она была суфражисткой, чётко знала, чего хочет от жизни и никому не позволяла решать хоть что-то за неё.

— Скучаешь по ней?

— Немного.

«Немного». В этом слове отчетливо слышались сожаление и грусть. Джеймс же прятался за улыбкой. В порыве чувств Питеру хотелось стереть эту фальшивку с его лица, чтобы доказать, что он готов принять его любым, готов помочь, когда это требуется, утешить, защитить от больных воспоминаний и создать новые, счастливые. Он ведь не просто мальчишка, верно?

Питер коснулся Барнса рукой, кончиками пальцев водя по груди и животу, и даже позволил себе вольность забраться дальше, но Джеймс его остановил. Улыбаясь, он поднёс руку к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. На щеках Пита мгновенно вспыхнул румянец.

— Хватит на сегодня, — прошептал Джеймс тихо-тихо. Питер даже двинулся к нему ближе, чтобы лучше слышать. — Уже поздно. Мэй может прийти сюда в поисках тебя. И боюсь, она сожжёт этот амбар вместе со мной, если увидит, что я делаю с её племянником.

— Любимым племянником, — поправил его Пит.

Смотря на его руки, Джеймс изучал тонкие красные следы, оставленные наручниками на запястьях. Чем они только думали, когда пустили их в ход? Та деревянная перекладина, на которой впоследствии висел Питер, не выглядела крепкой. Что, если бы она сломалась в процессе? Они оба могли пострадать. _Питер мог пострадать_.

Он не мог противиться желанию поцеловать тонкие покраснения и, коснувшись, исподлобья взглянул на Питера. Тот едва заметно улыбался. Джеймс по очереди целовал его запястья, осторожно и аккуратно, ровно по линии, стараясь не причинить боль. Полураскрытые губы Пита дрожали.

За деревянными стенами старого амбара стрекотали цикады. Их звонкое «пение» изредка прерывалось гудением поезда в десятках миль отсюда. Им бы умчаться на этом поезде куда-нибудь подальше от Таймли, от того беспредела, что творят Фиск и его люди, туда, где солнце — не враг.

Оставив последний поцелуй, Джеймс отпустил руки Питера и устало склонил голову. Пит помотал головой, словно только пришёл в себя, сел на матрасе, повернувшись к Джеймсу спиной.

— Я тоже кое-что с тобой делаю, — усмехнулся он, смотря себе под ноги: голые ступни перепачканы в саже и песке, покраснели из-за сухого сена, которым застелен пол.

Питер поднялся рывком, Джеймс даже не успел и глазом моргнуть, как он уже стоял у бочки с дождевой водой. Умыв лицо и влажными руками обтерев грудь, он встал на цыпочки и потянулся за полотенцем, висевшем на вбитом в стене гвозде. Барнс любовался его телом, кожей странного оттенка из-за тусклого освещения, окрепшими за время их отношений и тренировок руками и ногами. Одним словом, восхищался, глядя на хорошо сложенного мальчишку.

— Ты собираешься подниматься? — Питер улыбнулся, поймав на себе изучающий взгляд Барнса. — А то вдруг Мэй зайдёт, а ты лежишь тут с яйцами наружу.

— То есть твоя нагота её не смутит?

— Смутит, конечно, — рассмеялся Питер. — Но тебя она увидит первым, а я успею спрятаться.

Вставать не хотелось. Ему нравилось лежать на старом матрасе и прижимать к себе Питера, отвечать на ленивые поцелуи и тихо болтать, чувствуя прохладный ночной ветер из-за случайного сквозняка. Но в жизни всё не так просто. Поднявшись, он подошёл к Питеру. Умылся, провёл мокрыми руками по плечам, глубоко выдохнул.

— К твоей заднице солома прилипла, — сказал Питер и попытался её стряхнуть.

— Чего только не придумаешь, чтобы ещё раз потрогать, верно?

Питер закатил глаза, а потом легко шлёпнул Барнса полотенцем.

— Если ты всё же решишь пойти работать к Старку, я не против, — начал Джеймс, не обращая внимания на ребячество. Эта мысль не отпускала его. — Только тебе нужно будет купить другие штаны.

— А что не так с джинсами? — спросил Пит, натягивая те самые светло-серые штаны.

— Приличные люди не носят джинсы, — Баки снял свою одежду с крючка и тоже стал одеваться. — А ещё тебе нужен револьвер.

— Мужчина без оружия не мужчина, дядя всегда так говорил, — качнул головой Питер, и Джеймс заметил, что его взгляд сосредоточен на запястьях. — Но тётя Мэй против любого оружия в доме.

Следы пройдут через пару дней. Но пока они такие яркие, красные, их может заметить любой. В том числе и Мэй, и Питер будет выглядеть очень глупо, пытаясь объяснить их происхождение. Он сможет выдумать историю на ходу, такое случалось уже не раз, но сейчас Джеймсу хотелось оградить его от лишних забот. Точно так же, как Питер на время забирает все это тревоги, пока они проводят время вместе.

— А если однажды сюда придут люди Фиска, ты сдашься? — голос звучал строго. К тому же, Джеймс озадачил Питера не только вопросом, но и жестом: он протягивал ему свою рубашку.

— Я-я не понимаю…

— Надень. У неё рукава длинные, покраснений никто не заметит.

— Но как же ты?

— Возьму твою, — легко ответил Джеймс и улыбнулся.

Питер принял белую рубашку, с сомнением кивая, не сводя взгляда с Джеймса. Он надел рубашку, застегнул пуговицы, непривычно толстые. Ткань пахла Джеймсом. Пит не знал, чем тот стирал одежду, но запах от всего его белья всегда был специфичным.

Когда Джеймс одевался, Питер смотрел на него стеклянным взглядом. Как будто сквозь. Не самые приятные мысли затуманили его разум.

_Что будет, если сюда придут люди Фиска?_

Питер знал, что не сдастся. Он не из таких, кто бежит от беды, выбирая самый простой путь. Но что он может? Махать руками против холодного оружия? Полный провал.

— Я достану тебе револьвер, — сказал Джеймс, поправляя воротник рубашки. Она оказалась ему вполне по размеру, только и без того короткие рукава выглядели смешно. — Научу стрелять так, что даже если захочешь промахнуться, не сможешь. И вот, — он вынул несколько купюр из кобуры и протянул их Питу, — послезавтра съездишь в соседний город вместе с Мэй, купишь штаны и пару новых рубашек.

— Нет, нет, — завозмущался Питер, сделав шаг назад и стукнулся головой о слишком низкую деревянную перекладину. — Что я скажу Мэй? Откуда у меня такие деньги?

— Скажешь, что накопил. Шериф — добрая душа, не скупился на чаевые за доставку пирогов. Я не обеднею. Возьми.

— Только на штаны, — Питер поставил ультиматум. — Рубашка у меня уже есть.

Взяв две купюры, Питер спрятал их в карман. Если бы только у Джеймса было время, он сам съездил бы за штанами и рубашками. От вещей Пит бы не отказался. Деньги — совсем другое. В Таймли слишком много нуждающихся, и Паркер считал, что есть те, кому эти шесть долларов были бы полезнее, чем ему. Но в его ситуации другого выхода нет, потому что идти к Старку на работу в джинсах, как минимум, дурной тон.

Загнув рукава рубашки так, чтобы они не свисали до колен и при этом скрывались красные линии, Питер, как молния, пробежал мимо Джеймса и вновь лёг на импровизированную кровать, представляющую собой старый матрас, поджав ноги. Барнс, натянув ботинки, встал рядом и сверху вниз смотрел на него.

— Мне пора, — почему-то шёпотом сказал Джеймс. — Уже поздно.

Сначала Пит молчал. Глядел прямо на Джеймса, рассматривал его, грустно улыбаясь. Он не хотел отпускать его, несмотря на то, что это давно вошло в привычку. Он всё ещё сопротивляется, пытаясь нарушить то, что стало традицией.

— Останься, — попросил вдруг Пит. Прежде Барнс не получал таких предложений, поэтому здорово удивился. — Не хочу спать один.

— Ты знаешь, я не могу.

— Ну, хотя бы посиди со мной, пока я не усну.

— Мэй с ума сойдёт, если ты не вернешься домой.

— Я предупредил её, что буду здесь. Сказал, что буду читать. Даже книжку принёс, — в доказательство этого Паркер вытащил тонкую книгу из-под матраса.

Джеймс использовал ещё несколько фраз, чтобы отказаться. Он не мог подставлять малыша Пита своим присутствием. Именно такой точки зрения он придерживался. Но каждый взгляд, вздох, улыбка рушили давно сформировавшуюся истину. Питер странным образом влиял на него. Заставлял улыбаться больше, чем обычно; убеждал, что нужно любить жизнь; поддерживал в трудные минуты и слишком много целовал.

«Влюбился», — сам себя дразнил Джеймс. Дразнил, потому что так, вроде как, легче переносить этот груз на плечах, а его любовь — тяжелая ноша. Кто поймёт их? Кто примет и не убьёт? Это тайна, которую они делят на двоих, и не могут раскрыть такой секрет даже самым родным людям.

Теперь у него нет Наташи, в объятиях которой он засыпал после войны; её нежные руки забирали плохие мысли и страшные сны, успокаивали, убаюкивали. Он помнил каждую мелочь, которую когда-то находил привлекательной в ней. Тогда она была для него всем — и счастьем, и горем. Теперь это всё — Питер. Несносный, вечно улыбающийся, дрожащий от холода даже в самые тёплые зимние дни.

И он никогда прежде не засыпал на его руках.

— Только ты будешь читать вслух, — с этими словами Баки прилёг рядом. Его ноги всё ещё касались земли. На случай, если Мэй зайдёт, он не должен оставлять никаких улик, а брошенные ботинки вызовут слишком много вопросов.

Читали они недолго. Вскоре это занятие показалось скучным, и Питер откинул книжку в сторону. Он предпочёл целовать Джеймса, а не бессмысленно двигать губами, читая то, что какой-то умник решил записать. Прижимаясь друг к другу, они молчали, наслаждаясь тихим совместным моментом. Питер сжимал ладонь Баки. Свеча догорала.

Думать, что это их маленький мир, конечно, глупо. Но Питер любил глупости, витающие в его голове.

Прижавшись спиной к груди Джеймса, он думал обо всём и сразу, но больше всего — о Джеймсе Барнсе. Он прошёл всю войну рука об руку с легендарным Стивом Роджерсом, работал в местном участке и нёс службу каждый день. У него нет выходных дней, скорее перерывы на сон и еду. И это время Джеймс почти всегда тратит на него.

— Джеймс, — тихо начал Питер. Он чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и уснёт, провалится в царство Морфея и на какое-то время забудет о печалях девятнадцатого столетия. — Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что ты со мной.

Джеймс улыбнулся, прижался к Питу сильнее и поцеловал в шею. Питер уснул в его объятиях. Он боялся пошевелиться, не хотел тревожить его сон и будить малыша, поэтому даже не сдвинулся с места. Понимал, что так нельзя, знал, что нужно действовать. Но не мог, потому что не хотел.

В конце концов, он и сам задремал. Ему снился какой-то яркий, красочный сон, когда до него донёсся голос Мэй, зовущий Питера. Не сразу сообразив, Джеймс аккуратно вытащил руку из-под Пита, тот не сдвинулся с места, поцеловал его в лоб и, быстро вскочив, убежал в другую часть амбара, чтобы не попасться на глаза тётушке Паркера. Он стоял в засаде до тех пор, пока Мэй и Питер не ушли в дом.

 

***

Как обычно Джеймс явился в участок за пятнадцать минут до конца смены шерифа. Постоянно дежурство угнетало, но никого нового на службу никак не присылали. Каждую неделю Стив отправлял заявку, и это тянулось уже три месяца. Зайдя в участок, Барнс не удивился, застав там Старка.

От него не пахло виски, что уже огромный плюс. Поздоровавшись, он сел за свой стол и сразу же бросил взгляд на дело, которое не убрал вчера.

— Ладно, шериф, — подал голос Старк, и Джеймс поднял голову. — Загляну к вам в другой раз.

Когда Старк ушёл, Стив с серьёзным видом начал что-то писать. Незаинтересованный этим Барнс снова опустил взгляд на поверхность своего стола. Он не читал дело, скорее просто отдыхал, наслаждаясь последними минутами молчания собственной совести. Как только стрелки коснутся восьми, придётся ещё раз изучить материалы по делу, а потом описать и подшить всё по правилам, нарисовать ещё одну звезду к имени шерифа. У него вся ночь впереди.

— Тони сказал, что Питер теперь будет у него работать, — Стив нарушил тишину как-то резко и внезапно. Баки вздрогнул. Когда он успел забыть, что ещё не один?

— Здорово, — Баки фальшиво улыбнулся, не поднимая взгляда. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Ну, — Стив выдержал длинную паузу. — Фиск спрашивал про подвешенного. У владельца салуна украли деньги. Утром приходила Мэй Паркер.

— Угощала тебя пирогами?

— Нет, — ножки стула Стива со скрипом проехали по старому полу. Баки встрепенулся из-за резкого шума. — Сказала, что вчера ночью видела, как кто-то пробирается по ферме. Утверждала, что человеческий силуэт проскользнул между двух старых амбаров.

Баки нервно поджал губы.

— Она слышала какой-то странный шорох в одном из амбаров, когда искала Питера. Волновалась сильно.

— Переживающие за свою безопасность женщины не твоя слабость, — хмыкнул Барнс, следом рассмеявшись.

— Я съездил туда, осмотрел всё, нашёл следы. Трава примята, — Стив поднялся и подошёл к столу Джеймса. — Забеспокоился. Кто знает, что нужно Фиску от этого города. Может, хочет напугать даму, чтобы та уехала, бросив ферму. Заглянул в тот самый амбар и нашёл это.

На стол упали наручники. Самые обычные, у Джеймса у самого были точно такие же. Песок, осыпавшийся с их поверхности, рассыпался по всему столу, и Баки нахмурился. Он ненавидел песок.

— Что-то ещё нашёл? — поинтересовался Барнс, абсолютно не понимающий, что за представление Стив тут устроил. — Какой смысл подкидывать Мэй Паркер эту вещь?

— Это ты мне скажи.

Ловким движением пальцев, шериф перевернул наручники и указал на маленькую гравировку, о которой Джеймс совсем забыл: на широкой части наручника выгравированы его инициалы. Он сглотнул, быстро вспоминая вчерашний вечер и ночь. Кончики ушей ощутимо жгло, пока он придумывал легенду.

Вчера он оградил Пита от тётушкиных вопросов, но в итоге сам попал в эту яму. Демонстративно похлопав по поясу, он с разочарованием обнаружил, что наручники и правда пропали. Вдохнув, Барнс старался выглядеть невозмутимым.

— Должно быть, я потерял их вчера, а Питер нашёл и забрал их с собой.

Стив покачал головой. Складывалось впечатление, что не такого ответа он ждал. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

— Я видел вас вчера, — облизав губы, почти шёпотом сказал Стив. — Тебя и Питера.

— Ну мы стояли у окна. Болтали.

— Я проследил за вами.

У Джеймса земля ушла из-под ног. Проследил? Но зачем? На кой ляд Стиву нужно следить за ними? Он в чём-то подозревает его? Или Питера? Или считает, что они вместе устроили какой-нибудь заговор?

Воспоминание о силуэте, который почудился ему недалеко от ручья, нахлынули так внезапно, что Джеймс не успел совладать с эмоциями. Сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь убрать волнение из голоса.

— И докуда ты шёл за нами?

— До ручья, — спокойным тоном ответил Стив. — Прятался за камнями, пока эти придурки не устроили стрельбу в городе.

Прикрыв глаза, Баки откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл лицо ладонями. Это полный провал. Попасться по глупости, да как так! Он не мог подобрать слов для вразумительного продолжения разговора. Да и что здесь скажешь? «Прости, что тебе пришлось наблюдать за тем, как я отсасываю парню, который носит тебе пироги?»

Он не чувствовал себя виноватым, но не представлял, что теперь будет с Питером и что о нём думал Стив. Шериф доверял ему, как самому близкому человеку в Таймли, а он вот так вот его предал, нарушив закон. Сердце бешено колотилось, и Джеймс не знал, как быть дальше.

Что он может сделать, чтобы их отношения не обернулись для Питера чем-то ужасным?

— Хорошо, что Мэй ничего не видела, — нарушил тишину Стив. — К твоему счастью, откуда-то вылезла какая-то лысая белка и удрала в открытую дверь, напугав её. Впредь будьте осторожными. В следующий раз на вас может наткнуться кто-нибудь другой, и тогда вы оба трупы. Кстати, о трупах. У нас ещё один подвешенный. Документы на моём столе, развлекайся.

Барнс удивился такому заявлению. Он убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на Стива. Шериф выглядел как обычно, и от него не разило спиртом, как вчера, а это уже большой плюс.

— И это всё? — спросил он, не понимая поведения друга.

— Тебе мало двух подвешенных?

— Я не об этом. Я… Я обо мне и Питере…

— А что ты хочешь услышать?

— Я не знаю… Я ждал, что ты обрушишь на меня весь свой гнев, вспылишь, как порой это бывает, и расстреляешь всю мишень из револьвера. Посадишь за решётку, в конце концов! Питер же мужчина, и…

— О, поверь, я в курсе, — хмыкнул Роджерс, явно намекая на вчерашнее представление. — Признаться, не понимаю, почему ты сразу мне обо всём не рассказал. Разве я похож на головорезов Фиска? На тех, кто судит всех без разбора? Или на человека, не признающего чувства и эмоции?

— Ты до тошноты правильный, Роджерс, даже в разборках с людьми Фиска ты не всегда готов пойти на жертвы. Как я мог тебе рассказать?

— Вы никого не убиваете, не сдираете с индейцев кожу, не бьёте женщин и не устраиваете драки посреди улицы. К тому же, я поговорил с Питером. Он рассказал, что ты уже полгода как взял его под своё крыло, учишь драться и защищаться. Пообещал научить стрелять. Это… благородно.

Благородно. Какое слово! Стив словно только что сошёл с поля, на котором проходили рыцарские турниры, где каждый смельчак сражался с другим за даму сердца, считая благородством убийство непокорного соперника.

Сглотнув, Баки молчал. Роджерс говорил с ним загадками. Боялся обидеть? Если в такой же манере он разговаривал со Старком об алкогольной зависимости, то это полный провал. Однако, больше ничего Джеймс говорить не собирался. Стив и так знал больше, чем следовало. Его всё ещё ждало дело, которое он должен расследовать. Фиск с них не слезет, пока не найдут виновников или не докажут, что тот парень повесился сам. Но, вроде бы, Стив говорил что-то о новом подвешенном? Баки смутно выцарапывал эти слова из своей памяти.

Он встал, желая посмотреть детали нового происшествия, как вдруг столкнулся взглядом со Стивом. Таким мягким, непривычным. На какое-то время Роджерс вдруг перестал выглядеть как шериф. Он стал обычным парнем со своими проблемами и жизнью, которую нужно прожить правильно. На лбу появилась морщинка, печальная улыбка и такой же взгляд сочились сочувствием и пониманием.

— Вы с Тони так похожи. Оба думаете, что я элементарного не замечаю. Я хочу помочь вам, но вы не позволяете. Прячете всё в себе. Нет ничего постыдного в... — Стив немного запнулся, как будто что-то решая для себя. В праве ли он говорить так? — В любви к мужчине. Просто будь готов встретиться с последствиями. Ты уверен, что сможешь оградить _свою любовь_ от той опасности, от которой не смог спасти Наташу, чтобы завтра наступило?

От опасности. Так _смерть_ ещё никто не называл.

Взглянув Стиву прямо в глаза, Баки поджал губы. Ему не нравился этот вопрос, как не нравился и тон, с которым говорил Роджерс. Но все же он уверенно кивнул. Он готов защитить Питера, даже если за это придётся положить себя в могилу. _Наташа поступила именно так_. А значит, сможет и он.

Нервный смешок, вышедший из полураскрытых губ Стива следом, показался Барнсу чересчур наигранным и жалким.

— Как же мне жаль, что порой я не такой смельчак, как ты.

Стив похлопал Барнса по плечу, криво ухмыльнулся, пряча собственную печаль в привычной физиономии шерифа Роджерса, и вышел из участка.

А Баки ещё какое-то время наблюдал за ним в окно. Он видел, как Стив долго топтался у дома Старка, но так и не решился постучать.


End file.
